


My Evermore

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: On a cold, late autumn night in an old, abandoned cabin, Kratos shows Anna just how much she means to him with an intense, emotional night of intimacy.
Relationships: Anna & Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia), Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 3





	My Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting anything on here... You might know me from Tumblr, and in some respects, Twitter as well...
> 
> (Actual publication date: 12-3-20) Wrote this for Good Couple Day (いい夫婦の日) as a prequel to a scene from my fic from last year, 'Always, Evermore' (which I will upload here eventually). This was by far the most difficult piece I've ever written, but I'm actually quite proud of it. This is a very spicy piece, so only read at your own discretion/risk.

It was a bitterly cold night in late November, and the windows of the old cabin were covered in a thick frost as the sound of near gale force winds could be heard outside. An old, brick covered fireplace illuminated the entire cabin in a soft, warm glow, the giant flames warming the whole living area. On the futon in front of the fireplace, laid Anna, completely bare and vulnerable in front of her husband. Kratos hovered over her, a soft but quizzical smile on his face as he looked down at her, noticing that she was covering her chest and stomach with her arms and looking away from him, her face wearing a dark shade of crimson. He glanced away from her and over at the messy pile of their clothes a few feet away behind them under the dust covered, old candle lit chandelier, when it dawned on him why she was acting this way. The two had been intimate a few times before this night, but she always insisted on the room being dark or keeping her blouse or dress on during those previous times.

“I-I don’t want you to see my scars…” She spoke softly, the redness on her face deepening considerably as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kratos glanced down at her again, his hand cupping her cheek, forcing her to open her eyes and look up at him with her lips parted. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth and tangling with hers. She moaned softly as he gently pried her arms off her body and pinned them against the futon, fingers intertwining with hers. He broke the kiss moments later, his eyes wandering over her bare body, noticing the scars of varying size that she didn’t want him to see. When his eyes met hers again, she was on the verge of tears, and he untangled his hands from hers to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

“Anna…”

He cupped her face and briefly kissed her again before leaning into the crook of her neck.

“You are breathtakingly beautiful. Let me show you what I mean…” His voice was a deep, low whisper.

Kratos began by planting rough kisses up and down her neck and across the healed and barely visible scars on her shoulder, before doing the same thing on the other side. He gently cupped and massaged her breasts as he kissed the base of her neck, his thumbs brushing across her nipples, eliciting another soft moan from her. His lips traveled down past her collarbone to the top of her breasts, where he planted more rough kisses on a few small scars that were placed there, teasing her hardened nipples with his tongue along the way. She moaned loudly at sensual touch as he continued to plant kisses further down her torso, alternating between rough and soft kisses as he made his way toward her stomach. He peppered soft kisses across a couple longer scars along her stomach, causing her to grip the bed sheets on the surface of the futon until her knuckles turned white. When he made it to her lower abdomen, he placed rough kisses on a few smaller scars, letting his lips linger on each one as she ran her fingers through his spiky auburn locks.

“Kratos, please…” Anna whined, her hands gently pulling on his hair.

Kratos pulled away from her and peppered a few quick kisses in the valley between her breasts, and then hovered over her again, propping himself up with his forearms on the pillow. He looked down at her, his eyes dark, with a gentle smile on his face. She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and clouded with pleasure, her lips still parted and breathing heavily.

“Just take me already…” She pleaded.

His forehead touched hers and he briefly closed his eyes before responding in a velvet tone, “All right, as you wish.”

He cupped her face with both hands and roughly captured her lips in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anna instinctively raised her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out another soft moan as she felt him slowly enter her. Kratos broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck again, running one hand through her medium-brown colored locks while the other gripped the edge of the futon as he slowly rolled his hips back and forth against hers. He then began to thrust his hips into hers in a slow but steady pace, her soft moans against his neck encouraging him to increase the pace and intensity of his thrusts, until he was pounding his hips into hers. The futon began to slide back and forth against the floorboards, the friction causing the old floorboards to creak loudly.

When she came moments later, she felt her toes curl and her upper back arched forward before she threw her head back against the pillow and loudly cried out his name over and over again. He came a short while later, deeply moaning her name against her neck, making her come once again while softly whimpering out his name repeatedly, before slowing down the intensity and pace of his thrusts into a slow and steady roll against her hips. She felt him pull out shortly after as he cupped her face and roughly kissed her again before rolling off of her onto his back, pulling her flush against his chest.

He pulled the thick layer of blankets up over the both of them with his free hand before holding her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. His lips lingered there at the top of her head while he rubbed her back to calm her still heavy breathing. A short time later, after it seemed like her breathing had steadied to a normal pace again, he tilted her head up by her chin to look up at him and planted a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough tonight…” He murmured, quickly kissing her on the lips.

Her face turned scarlet again, and she glanced away from him while shaking her head, letting out a soft, low sigh of satisfaction.

She looked down at his chest, where her hands were placed, and gave him a kiss there, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. He ran a hand through her hair again before kissing the crown of her head. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, Anna laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Kratos…” She murmured quietly, letting sleep overtake her.

He leaned down and planted another lingering kiss on the crown of her head, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, my evermore…” He whispered.

Later on that night, he would join her in slumber, holding her tightly in his arms as she laid on his chest, not wanting to let her go in the morning. One last thought crossed his mind before letting sleep completely overtake him, though, as the bitterly cold wind outside calmed to a gentle breeze and the flames from the candles on the chandelier and inside the fireplace began to die, leaving the cabin in total darkness.

_My always, evermore…_


End file.
